The Calm After The Storm
by Draconic king
Summary: Harkon has been killed, Alduin has been beaten, Mraak is dead, the Civil War is over. The storm has past and now the sun can shine (M!Dragonborn x Serana)
1. The start of something new

**Hello this is Draconic King but I'm sure you already knew that. anyway this I something I've been thinking about for awhile now and decided to write it's not the best I know but I hope you enjoy**

The church of Molag Bal in castle Volikhar was in ruin, moonslight being the only thing illuminating the room. It revealed two figures one being a lycanthrope a beast of Hircine, its fur a jet black with patches of blood decorating it and the other a Vampire Lord a creature of other world origins. its appearance consisted of leathery skin a large skinny bat like wing and one wing missing blood gushed out of the stump.

These were no ordinary beasts for they were the Dragonborn of legend and the other Lord Harkon a servant to Molag Bal Daedric prince of domination, this battle of the beasts was one for the ages it lasted for hours the beasts failing to get the upper hand on the other before the Dragonborn managed to bite in to Harkons throat incapacitating him forcing Harkon back into human form

The lycanthrope stood over its bested foe, breathing heavily and lightly whimpering from its wounds. The werewolf dropped to all fours as the fur retreated back into his body and his bones snapped back into their original form.

After the transformation was complete the dovakin was revealed clad in full dragon bone armour two steel blades strapped to each of his sides .

"It's over Harkon give up for your daughters sake" the Dovakin growled as he stared down at his foe Harkons reply was to cackle "pathetic I swear I will kill you and that worthless Daughter of mine" the vampire Lord cackled and coughed up blood from the wound on his neck with a sigh The Dragonborn unsheathed one of his blades and prepared to finish the beaten vampire Lord but was stopped when the doors to the Cathedral burst open revealing Serana "what are you doing I told you not to come in" the Dragonborn shouted turning away from Harkon giving Harkon an opening so while the Dragonborn wasn't paying attention Harkon grabbed his sword and stabbed the Dragonborn in the stomach burning his skin cause of his wolf blood the Dovakin gasped and dropped his sword "No!" Serana screamed and threw her dagger at her father imbedding the the blade in his skull killing him and turning the body in to a pile of blood red ash she then ran over to the Dragonborn she lifted him up began walking towards the exit where the dawnguard would be waiting with healers. The daughter of cold harbour was afraid she lost for to many friends in her life and now she might loss the only friend and the man she loved. His werewolf blood should be healing the wound but the sliver was preventing that.

By that time the duo had reached the bridge of the castle the vampires had all been killed by the dawnguard but the Dragonborn was dying his dragon bone armour had almost been painted red with his blood and he was failing to keep his eyes open "h...hey your gonna be ok just keep your eyes open" Serana whimpered trying to contain her tears as she frantically searched for a healer"Someone help...please he's dying" the Vampiress cried her tears of blood flowing down her face "Alexander" the Dragonborn crooked "my name...is Alexander I. I never told you" how could she forget ever since they started traveling together he never told his name she gave him a sad smile "well Alexander we will be able to formally meet when you healed" when Serana finished speaking Alexander replied "yeah I'd like that" but he gave in to his wound and passed out

At fort Dawnguard

For two weeks now Alexander has been unconscious the only sighs of life there were was the slow rise of his chest.

Serana had been by his bed side ever since they arrived back at fort Dawnguard only leaving the to eat but she mostly brought her plate and ate in his chambers ever then she would skip meals if she could to stay by his side in these past two weeks she had changed quite a lot since she had visited failon in morthal and became human again.

Right now the former Vampiress had her head rested of the bed The Dragonborn lay on "please come back to me" she whispered to herself as she stared at him.

A knock on the door snapped Serana out of her trance when it opened isran was stood there dressed his heavy dawnguard armour "please Serana need to get some proper sleep and a meal he will recover he always has" his gruff voice echoed through out the stone walls her only reply was to give a sigh and turn back to the unconscious Dragonborn.

Since Serana became mortal again isran had started to treat her a little better, he even started to called her by her name and not 'thing' or 'monster' Isran patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the room closing the door behind him

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and decide to follow isran's advice and get some food.

Alexander's PoV

I was so hungry. I tried to open my eyes only to be blinded by the sun light leaking through the window I then tried sitting up only for my stomach to burn like a dragons fire I pushed through the pain and leaned on the wall behind the bed and took a deep breath and tried to you my healing magic only to find my magicka was empty I closed my eyes and tried to think about what I last remember "ok so I was fighting Harkon then Serana came in to the church and Harkon... Stabbed me oh gods I hope Serana is ok" I thought to myself I sniffed the air searching for a scent I recognise

lavender... A faint smell of blood and something I didn't know it was familiar yet different the wooden door to the room creaked open revealing Serana she had her eyes closed and a plate of food resting in her hands mumbling to herself about something she looked exhausted her eyes had deep purple bags under them her usual tide Raven hair was tied up in a unkempt ponytail hardly keeping it up .She then opened her eyes and dropped the food in her hand and jumped on me causing me to whines but she ignored it as she cried in to my chest.

It took a few minutes for Her to stop crying "I was so scared I thought you died" I heard her mumble I lifted her head and looked in to her sapphire blue eyes. Wait blue? "Serana your..." She interrupted me "yeah I'm human...surprise" she chucked a bit "but why" I asked "with my father gone I wanted to start anew so isran told me about a man by the name of falion in morthal and he cured me" her voice was quiet almost like she was afraid of what I would think my only response was to pull her into a hug.

When we pulled a part I looked back in to her eyes and I swear I could get lost in them they were the most beautiful sapphire blue I have ever seen we just stayed their for what felt like hours when she leaned in I was confused for a second before I saw what she was doing and I did the same our lips met and I felt a spark something I haven't felt for years.

When we pulled a part I rested my forehead against hers and she mine "I love you Serana more the you could ever know" I whispered " and I love you my dragon" she whispered back. We kissed again and in that moment no world eater, evil Dragonborn , Vampire Lord or Civil War could ever whip my smile for in that moment

I was happy.

 **Yo so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Calm After The Storm this will be purely connected one shots about Alexander and Serana's life after the story and DLC's of Skyrim you dudes are more the welcome to suggest prompts and I will see if I can write some thing about it. Anyway bye for now see you in the next chapter**.(edited April 17 7:41am)


	2. Snow Day And a Party With The Yarl

**Hello again I'm back with the second chapter I hope you all enjoy**

Three months have passed since Harkon was killed and now winter has come to the continent of Skyrim. from Solitude to Riften thick layers of snow coated the lands..

Breezehome in whiterun

The Dragonborn had never really liked winter he never understood why children loved it so much throwing snowballs at each other. it was far to cold for his liking but it's not like he could prevent it but he could stay away from the snow and sit in front of his nice warm fire as he was now.

If only he had known that Serana the usual composed sometimes stoic woman he had come to know and love would be just like if not worse then the children he had seen running around the street.

A knock on the door de railed his train of thought standing up from his seat in front of the fire place and went to open the door revealing a courier "good day Dragonborn" the courier greeted "Hello" Alexander greeted "I have a message from yarl Balgruuf " the courier said while rummaging through his satchel searching for the letter "ah here it is" the courier mumbled to himself he handed it to Alexander "right I must be off more letter to deliver and all that" the courier waved as he walked away Alexander gave a nod of appreciation and closed the door.

Going back to his seat he opened the letter.

Dear Alexander the Dragonborn

Hello old friend I haven't heard from you in sometime save for the occasional letter so I wanted to invite you to a party I'm hosting it starts in a few hours and I'm know you are in town so don't try to hide in you home like you do every winter. and bring that lover of yours I've heard so much about Serana I believe her name was I'm sure she would enjoy a party.

See you soon

Your friend Yarl Balgruuf the greater

Sighing he really didn't want to go outside but he knew he hadn't seen Balgruuf in a long time and he was one of his closest friend with a grunt he stood up and got his wolf fur cloak wrapped it around his shoulders and went outside to tell Serana about the party.

The second Alexander stepped out the door he was met with a snow ball to the face courtesy of Serana who was surrounded by a group of children who where on the ground rolling with laughter.

"Ha ha sorry Alex" Serana laughed whipping a tear from her eye "we both know your not" Alex grumbled whipping to snow from his face the former Vampiress skipped over to him and leaned over with a mischievous smirk on glued to her face "oh don't tell me your mad at me" her smirk getting wider.

She was planning something he could feel the magic in the air when whiterun usually had none he was about to speak when a massive snowball fell on him covering him.

Alex narrowed his eyes so that's what she was doing since Serana had cured herself she lost her vampiric drain spell she she had started to master cryomancy and that extended to control over snow

Alexander couldn't help but smile at this while he hated the cold it was nice seeing Serana enjoy herself. since she had to kill Harkon she had become distant and cold while he may have been a monster no one should have the take their own fathers life not wanting to ruin her mood he decided to entertain her until balgruuf's party "so that's how it's going to be" Dovakin smirked Serana giggled and ran behind the well in the centre of the marketplace to collect more snow.

Alex had constructed a fort of 1 meters and used some ice magic to keep it stable while Serana used the well . He peeked over the snow fort and proceeded to catch a snowball with his face he groaned and sat behind the wall of his fort Alex conjured a snowball and prepared to throw it but was bombarded with snowballs knocking him to the ground the cold air making it hurt even more then usual but it was worth it to hear Serana and her army of children laugh.

Throwing caution to oblivion the Dragonborn used his telekinesis spell to pick up large amounts of snow causing the laughter to die "Um Alex honey put the snow down" Serana tried to reason with him before he killed them with the sheer amount that he intended to throw "what's the matter princess afraid?" the Dragonborn teased "RUN!" Serana ordered her army of children while a twitch of his hand the snow storm rained fourth crushing the children and Serana.

Serana sat up from the pile and laughed she the gestured to the unconscious children "you might have gone a little over board" She continued laughing with a shrug Alex replied "maybe but you started this" her response was to throw another snowball hitting him square in the face "hey that one had a rock in it" he then returned fire hitting Serana in the chest.

she popped her knuckles "OK dragon boy lets dance" snowball for snowball sometimes containing a stone courtesy of Serana on occasion another person would join in

They kept at this for almost an hour before Alex gave in "ok ok you win" he put his hands up in surrender.

He remembered the letter yarl Balgruuf sent him "I almost forgot the yarl sent me an invitation to a party he's throwing in an hour do you want to come? Alexander asked brushing of the snow on his cloak this caused Serana to smile "I'd love to I haven't been to a anything like a party since the..." She stopped speaking as memories of the ritual that turned her into a vampire can flooding back Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the head "it ok you don't have to say" she gave a look of appreciation "alright come on let's go" Serana shook her head "you go ahead I had a dress from radiant raiment made and shipped down and I want to try it out" and with that she ran towards breezehome. With a chuckle Alex turned towards Dragonsreach

At the party

Balgruuf's party was as he expected very lively with ale's and mead being served but scantily clad tavern wenches as Balgruuf put it. the guests consisted of high ranking lords and ladies the companions and neighbouring yarl's and some bards from solitude. All of them were dressed in fine clothes made of the best cloths with the most refined gems as Jewellery .he felt so under dressed in his green tunic drown pants and leather boots

It didn't help when Serana walked in wearing the most beautiful sleeveless crimson red dress that hugged her curves very well , it had a slit in down the side of her leg and a long tail that just barely touched the ground

"Close your mouth Alex you'll catch flies" Serana winked

The party when as well as expected drinking , feasting , Mikael flirting with Serana Alex punching him in the face , more drinking all in Balgruuf's party was a success

Back at breezehome

Alex and Serana were currently lay in bed cuddled up together trying to keep warm from the cold winter air outside

"Thank you for today" Serana said her voice muffled by the fur blankets "why are you thanking me?" Alex asked "I know you don't like winter and you still played with me and then invited me to a party today was the most fun I've had in a long time" she sat up and look and him in the eyes this made the Dragonborn smile" of course I'm happy you had fun" her reply was to kiss her him which Alex returned full force.

They pulled apart and Serana rested her head on Alex's chest and her drew circles on her shoulder with his finger "I love you" Serana said with a yawn Alex smiled and said "I love you too" with that both of then drifted of to sleep with Alex leaving behind one final thought

Maybe winter wasn't so bad after all

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter again I know it's not the best so any advice I can use to improve would be appreciated thanks for reading bye bye**


	3. Heat wave and a day at the lake

**Right I'm back with another chapter of Calm after the storm enjoy**

The continent of Skyrim had entered its summer season and like its winters where you would be lucky if your face didn't freeze in the summer it could get so hot that you could die from sweating to much

The Dragonborn lay on his bed in lakeview manor he had just finished building the home and he was exhausted this summer heat did not to help while his Draconic blood had given him resistance to the heat even he had his limits and right now it was being tested with a sigh he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep

A crash down stairs woke Alexander from his slumber then another caused him sit up he thought because of his reputation thieves would think twice about breaking into his homes but perhaps he was wrong he conjured a bound sword since all of his weaponry was in the armoury

He then snuck towards and down the stairs but when he reached the bottom he didn't see a single thief but it was Serana slumped on a chair clutching a small block of ice she presumably conjured her cloak left on the floor in a pile her blouse was undone and wrapped round her waist leaving her in her breast band and what looked like mana potions bottles littered the floor and water was dripping from her form

"Not that I not enjoying the view but what are you doing" the Dovakin asked a smirk was slowly forming on his face "cooling off"was the former Vampiress only answer

"What's with the mana bottles" he asked dispelling the bound sword and looking at the scattered potion bottles

"Ice melts, summoned more melted again kept running out of mana" Serana summarised

"We are next to a lake why doing you go for a swim and not waste all my potions" Alex deadpanned Serana looked at him and face palmed

"Didn't think about the lake" Serana sighed the ice in her hand had almost melted now "wanna join?" She asked the Dragonborn shrugged and nodded

At the lake

"Now this is nice" Serana said with a pleased sigh as she dipped her feet in the cool water

"Hey princess" the Dragonborn said using her nickname ever since he had discovered her parentage he would call her 'princess' when ever he was planning something like a prank

"yes dragon boy?" she said using her nickname for him

But instead of a verbal answer she she was tackled into the water luckily she had removed her clothing earlier so she would get her clothes wet

"Oh your gonna get it now" Serana laughed and jumped at Alex pushing him under the water Alex threw her off and shot out of the water he then took a deep breath and said one word 'fus' that caused a relatively large wave to fly towards Serana knocking her over

"That is a dirty move dragon boy" Serana whined causing the Dragonborn to smirk she put her hands behind her back and used some ice magic to freeze the water into a small chunk and through it at Alex and out of instinct at uses so flame magic to melt it causing to ice water to wash over him making the Dragonborn shudder and Serana to laugh

"But I am dirtier" she said between Fits of laughter

This went on for a a few minutes until both of them washed up on shore

They were breathless and laughing Serana lay on top of the Dragonborn and looked into his grey eyes she drew closer until their lips met they stayed there locked in a passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity

They drew apart "thanks for this" Serana whispered tracing one of the many scars that littered the dragonborn's body Alex smiled and kissed her head "no problem"

Sorry this took so long dudes I've been busy with my other story sounds of the sea and work experience for school hope you enjoyed bye for now


	4. Scars pt one

Scars pt 1

Hello this is a request by Bigguestinboots thank you by the way .since it was the first request I've gotten I'm gonna do it enjoy

It's been A few day the heat wave and luckily it's died down but there was one thing that remained in his mind the look in Serana's eyes when she saw his scars he knew she wanted to ask about them but was to afraid of how he would react.

He glanced down at one of the scars on his arm and reminisced how he received it

Flashback :19 years

He never knew his father all his mother told him was he was a very powerful man with dangerous enemies but the children in his town would pick on him because he only had a mom so one day when she brought home a man and said "he will protect us" Alex assumed everything would get better and for some time it was the bullying stopped and they had more gold to spend but then it all when down hill.

His mother was away at her job as a waitress and he was left home with his step father how was drowning himself In ale and mead while Alex was playing with a wooden sword he received for his birthday.

When the door to his bedroom slammed open creaking some of the wood his father stood a bottle of ale in hand dressed in a storm cloak uniform "quiet down ya little brat or else" .

At first it was small he would drink when his mother was away and insult and threaten Alex after sometime he began to bring a mistress or two home and make weird noises in the bedroom but the first time he hit Alexander it was the first of many

As usual his mother was at the local inn working and his step father was drinking he never his step father drunk so much but he thought that because the civil war at the moment and the stormclocks were losing

"Where are you boy!" Alex heard his step father yell through the house startling Alex so he ran to a near by closet and hid but the booming footsteps that drew closer made it harder to hide.

Suddenly the doors of the closet flew open "found you ya little brat" his father grabbed his tunic and through him at the wall opposite the closet bruising all Alex's back and cracking the wall before Alexander could recover he was lifted up by his neck and punched in the stomach over and over making him cough up blood

"Alex , anghenfil I'm Home" his mothers angelic voice ring through the house stopping another punch from his father "tell your mother and I'll kill her do you understand?" His father threatened Alex replied with nothing but a fearful nod anghenfil dropped a small healing potion at his feet and walked out the room to greet Alex's mother

This continued for a year with Alexander hiding and his father finding him and beating him until a battle between the stormclocks and imperials resulted in a crushing defeat on the stormclocks part

"Come here you little bastard" his father yelled as he grabbed his wrist with out another word anghenfil unsheathed a steel dagger and slashed down Alexander forearm leaving a large cut and drawing a river of Crimson he went for another stab when "honey I'm home" his mother called from the door soon she walked into his room and saw the scene before he the man she thought she loved holding a dagger coated in blood stood over her beloved son with a wound on his arm that was gushing blood

Before she could do anything anghenfil turned around and plunged his dagger in her stomach dropping forcing her to fall to the floor "mommy no!" Alex screamed suddenly his was lifted of the floor by his neck by anghenfil who drew his arm back and prepared to strike

Time seemed to stop and a voice appeared inside Alex's head "speak the word my son and you will live" the voice echoed through his mind 'what word please tell me' Alexander thought to himself then he knew as if someone had put in to his mind

"Fus" Alex said aloud right into anghenfil face making his head explode sending blood , bone and brain matter over the walls anghenfil's lifeless body dropped with a thud

Alex then ran to his mothers bleeding form "oh my beautiful boy" she cupped his face "I'm so sorry I put you through that" she cried her breathing began to slow down and her eyes started to fall "no mommy please don't leave me" Alex's tears began to fall

"Your father his name was Akato..."she gasped and took her last breath and her eyes fell shut "mommy please wake up please" Alexander gently pushed her lifeless body but it was to late "I swear I will destroy the stormcloaks"

Alex let out a animalistic almost roar

Present day

The Dragonborn held a tear as he thought of when he lost his mother

"I miss you mother"

Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter this will be a series describing the back story to some of Alexander's scars

bye bye for now


	5. Nightmares

**HEYO THERE SORRY I JUST VANISHED FROM THIS FANFIC. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO,WRITE ABOUT AND THERE WAS ONLY LIKE TWO SUGGESTIONS AND I COULDN'T THINK OF HOW TO WRITE THEM BUT I WILL TRY**

The moon was high in the sky by the time Alex awoke from his slumber, hearing a faint sound in the distance, he ignored it and rolled over hoping to cuddle with his love,

He immediately shot up in a panic, when he found the bed half empty, he had known Serana suffered from nightmares often, mostly due to her fathers harsh treatment over the past hundred or so years so it wasn't uncommon for her to disappear at night but it still worried him

When he had discovered her nightmares he told her to wake him, but she never did,

Alex looked around the master room hoping to find any sense of Serana, relief hit him when he saw the former Vampiresses clock on the bed frame, that meant she at least hadn't left the property

With a sigh he thought to himself 'I should go find her" he stood up and wrapped himself in a fur cloak and set off to search around the manor to find Serana

As he neared to stairs to lower floor the sound that woke him got louder and louder until he reached to front door, the sound turned into the soft strums if a lute

With a huff he pushed the heavy door open and witnessed the most beautiful sight in all the realms

Serana sat under the moonlight in her nightgown, with her Raven silk hair falling loosely over her shoulders, she didn't realise she he was behind her so she kept playing

She continued playing for a few minutes before she set the instrument down

"Well damn when did you learn to play the lute" Alex asked making his presence know to the former Vampiress

"When you're as old as I am you pick up a thing or two" she answered with a small laugh her voice seemed horse almost like she'd been crying still looking away from Alex

"Did you have another nightmare" Alexander asked his expression showing his concern he saw her head move signalling a nod

He walked closer and hugged her while wrapping her in his fur cloak feeling her cold skin against his

"Do you want to talk about it" the dragonborn asked while pulling her closer then before he felt her head shake signalling a no. "Are you sure" he asked

she remained silent still her only answer was to nod her head signalling the fact she didn't want to talk,

"Serana plea..." He was cut off when she turned around and slammed her head into his chest and began weeping,

There they stood for only the gods know how long, while Serana cried and Alexander held her whispering calming words while running his hands through her hair,

Eventually the crying turned to soft snoring,

Alex placed the woman on the floor wrapped her in the furs and carried her to bed

He gently lay her down and set next to her and carressed her tear stained cheek

He may not know any spells to ease her pain so the least he can do is stay awake so if she suffers from another nightmare again he is there for her.

 **I'VE BEEN VERY GOOD WITH EMOTIONAL STUFF SO TELL ME HOW DID**

 **THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**


End file.
